wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
Family/Transcript
This is the transcript for Family. Transcript (A scene translates to Murray looks at his watch and tells everyone to go in the house to watch our show.) Murray: Great, we've still got a few minutes. Let's hurry, guys. Anthony: Right you are, Murray. Greg: Yeah, we're right behind you. (with Murray & Anthony.) Lead the way! Florida: (They're walked into our house while Jeff's snoring with some Z's. Except, she called "STOP!") Murray: Sorry, Flora, we haven't got time right now. Florida: No time?! No time to say "Hello"?! Greg, Murray & Anthony: (They're all talking until we'll have to try again.) Hello, Flora. Florida: Hello, boys. Murray: Now, can we go in? Anthony: Please? Greg: Yeah, we don't want to miss our TV program. Florida: Fine. Just don't rush about so. You should all be more like Jeff. He's so quiet and calm. Anthony: But, but, that's because he's asleep, Flora. Florida: All the more reason to be careful. you'd better help him inside. Greg: Oh, don't worry about Jeff, he can walk in his sleep. Flora: I won't open until you agree to help him inside. Murray: But, Jeff doesn't need any help. And if we don't hurry, we'll miss out TV show. Flora: TV, sheevee. Jeff is part of your family. He needs looking after. Anthony: That's true. Jeff is family. Greg: And families should always help one another. Anthony: No matter what. Murray: Even though we may argue sometimes. Anthony: So always help your brother. Greg: Our your sister. Murray: Our your mom or dad. Greg: Or your grandma or grandpa. Anthony: Even if it means missing your favorite TV program. Greg: Quick! We have to wake Jeff up! Anthony: Will you help us? Greg: Okay. 1, 2, 3. (with Murray & Anthony.) WAKE UP, JEFF!!!!! (Jeff blubbers as he wakes up.) Murray: Jeff's awake! Now, can we come in, flora? Flora: With pleasure. Anthony: Yay! (They're were all back into the Wigglehouse. Murray's using the remote to turn the TV on. They were say, "Whew!" & we made it just in time to start.) Murray: We just made it! (A TV transition to the Song: Dorothy the Dinosaur (Tell me Who is That Knocking). Dorothy is on the left side giggling and the door is on the right side.) Greg: (singing off-screen) Dorothy the Dinosaur, Tell me who is that knocking on your door? Dorothy: Who's there? Greg: (singing) Is it Captain with his feathersword? Captain Feathersword: (arriving and knocking on the door) Ahoy there, me hearties. (leaves) Greg: (singing) Is it Henry and Wags knocking on your door? (Henry and Wags arrive knocking on the door and leave.) Dorothy (Dorothy giggles) the Dinosaur, Tell me who is that knocking on your door? Dorothy: Who's there? Greg: (singing) Is it Jeff snoring fast asleep? (Jeff sleepwalks.) Is it Anthony with lots of food to eat? Anthony: (arriving holding food and knocking on the door) Wa-hoo! What great food! (leaves) Greg: (singing) Is it Murray with his red guitar? (Murray arrives knocking on the door, plays his electric guitar and leaves.) Greg: (singing) Is it Greg? (arriving knocking on the door) With the Big Red Car? Dorothy: I'll open my door and see who it is. (opens the door and sees the Wiggles, Anthony Field, Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt and Greg Page, Captain Feathersword, Henry the Octopus and Wags the Dog and giggles) Captain Feathersword: Ahoy there, Dorothy. Greg: Hello, Dorothy. Anthony: Wa-hoo, Dorothy. Dorothy: Hello, everybody. (Captain Feathersword closes the door.) Greg: (singing) This is Captain, Henry and Wags too And it's The Wiggles. We'll sing a song for you. Dorothy (Dorothy giggles) the Dinosaur, Now you know who knocked on your front door. Dorothy: (giggles) (Big Red Car transition to the Wiggles dance happily, while arriving at an intersection.) Street Sign: Aaaaaaah-choooooo! Murray: (to street sign) Cover your mouth! Oh no! We're on... Ah... ah... ah-achoo! Wiggles: Sneezy Street! (They were all sneezing.) Anthony: I b... we'd better h-hurry out of here! (The Wiggles leave Sneezy Street, while continuing to sneeze. Later, a CGI Dorothy using her lawnmower while waving the screen transition to Dorothy tells everyone about were having a tea party for Anthony.) Dorothy: Anthony: Dorothy: Anthony: Dorothy: Anthony: Dorothy: Anthony: Dorothy: Anthony: Dorothy: Anthony: Dorothy: Anthony: Dorothy: Anthony: Dorothy: Anthony: Dorothy: Anthony: Dorothy: Anthony: (Anthony eats a cupcake. Until, alarm clock transition to the Song: John Bradlelum. A scene where Greg is on a hill.) Greg: (singing) Number 1, number 1 Now the song has just begun. With a rum-tum-tadelum, oh, John Bradelum Hey what funny folk we be. (Greg laughs & Murray arrives.) Number 2, number 2 The rooster crows cock-a-doodle-doodle-doo. With a rum-tum-tadelum, oh, John Bradelum Hey what funny folk we be. (Greg & Murray laughs & Anthony arrives.) Number 3, number 3 I like you and you like me. With a rum-tum-tadelum, oh, John Bradelum Hey what funny folk we be. (Greg, Murray & Anthony laughs & Jeff arrives.) Number 4, number 4 Knock, knock, knock, knock at your door With a rum-tum-tadelum, oh, John Bradelum Hey what funny folk we be. (The Wiggles laugh & Captain Feathersword with a bee arrive coming behind in the distance of the hill.) Number 5, number 5 5 busy bees buzzing in a hive With a rum-tum-tadelum, oh, John Bradelum Hey what funny folk we be. (Captain Feathersword shoos the bee away & the Wiggles are laughing & point at him. Until, a magic hat transition to Greg announcing magic.) (More Coming Soon) Category:Transcripts Category:Unfinished Transcripts Category:1999